metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons
Weapons are a considerable factor in how Snake completes his sneaking missions. Snake starts his missions with very few weapons so he has to search the area around him to find weapons. Unsilenced weapons can attract guards and in a firefight Snake can easily become outnumbered by enemy reinforcements. Using Cover By pressing up against a wall and pressing the fire button snake will jump round the corner to fire a weapon and then hide again when the button is released. This allows him to to surprise his enemies but also to hide and run if there are too many of them. Suppressors Suppressors are often used to reduce the noise and flash from a rifle or handgun. Suppressors are only effective for a certain number of shots until they need to be replaced. Unlike other weapons the suppressor on the EZ Gun and SOCOM does not wear out. Tranquilizers Certain models of Handgun and Sniper Rifle fire tranquiliser darts rather than bullets. Hitting a vital point such as the head, heart or groin will instantly put your opponent to sleep. However if another point is hit the guard may find you before getting knocked out. As the gun has to be cocked after each shot it takes a long time before another shot can be fired. Types Handguns *SOCOM *SAA *M1911A1 *Makarov PMM *M9 *Mk22 *MK-2 Assault Rifles Firing Rate Some rifles have an adjustable firing rate. Single shots allow high accuracy and economical use of rifle rounds. Fully automatic setting uses up a lot of rounds, but you can attack more targets and you don't have to be so accurate. You can just "spray and pray", or go in like Rambo. The Three shot burst is a compromise between the two. M16 Family *XM16E1 - the prototype of the M16A1, used by Big Boss during Operation Snake Eater. *M4 *M4A1 (SOPMOD) *XM177E2 - the first carbine developed from M16, used during Gene's rebellion. Was used in MPO. *M16A1 - the successful rifle from its prototype, the XM16E1. Also used in MPO. Russian Types *AK-47 *AKS-74u *AN-94 Other *SCAR *FAMAS *XM8 Shotgun The shotgun is often titled as the king of close-quarter combat. Because they fire a cluster of pellets instead of a single bullet, shotguns can do a lot of damage in a very short amount of time. Going up against a shotgun in close quarters is a mistake that no soldier makes twice; the lucky ones learn to keep their distance, while the others lie dead. Due to the spread of the pellets, the shotgun does not make an effective long-range weapon. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - NBC Guards (fitted with stun ammo as to not damage the nuclear warheads) * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Attack Team (Franchi SPAS-12) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Attack Team, Ocelot Unit & Snake (Ithaca M37) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Users unknown (M870) Category:Weapons Misc Weapons This is for weapons that do not fall into a weapons category and have their own article. *The Patriot *M61 Vulcan *P90 *EZ Gun *S.G. Mine Lists *Blade Weapons *Grenade *Handgun *Sniper Rifle *Missiles *Plastic explosive *List of Misc Weapons *List of weapons in Metal Gear Solid 4 *List of real life personal equipment in MGS4 Category:Weapons